


Winter Storm

by AuroraNekyarey7



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:06:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21804187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraNekyarey7/pseuds/AuroraNekyarey7
Summary: Only you can soothe your lovers rage , only you can bring out what's best from your beloved husband.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Winter Storm

The snow fell in big clumps of flakes , the cold biting at your exposed skin.You have forgotten your gloves , your mind has been scattered the whole day.  
You stood there in the frozen air , surrounded by graves , dressed full black in mourning clothes , the only color that stood out was the red of your scarf , matching the one your husband wore.  
He was screaming , breaking the still silence of the cemetery , yelling , he was a winter storm , all that surrounded him getting caught in his endless fury.  
''Marian!!! '' he shrieked

"Unde e ca îl bag în pizda masii!!!"  
You were sitting close, already used to his antics and anger. It was never directed to you, only to his acolytes, which were trembling, not because of the cold, but because of his fury.  
"Imbecilule! Adu telefonul"

His acolytes scrambled, searching desperatly for his phone, for Marian.   
"Asa imbecil te-a făcut mata, mă ?!?"  
His screaming was loud enough to wake the dead, slowly you made your way to him, dusting some snow of his coat.   
"Dear, Im sure they will find Marian soon, let's calm for now,alright?" you spoke to him, sweetly, with that voice he loved so much. You leaned to press a kiss on his cold cheek, making sure he was looking at you through his sun glasses.  
As if a spell broke, his shoulders untensed and his words were voiced like a sweet melody.   
"Forgive me, sweetheart.I got carried away. "  
He curled his hand around yours, raising it to his lips only to realize how cold your hand was because you were not wearing gloves in this hard weather.   
Instantly a flicker of rage came to him as he grabbed his phone, yelling in it.   
" Adu si mănușile, Marian!!!IN MORȚII MATII DE IMBECIL."  
You chuckled at this suddent change of weather, feeling already warmed up by his protectivness.


End file.
